Painless Torture
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: As revenge for trying to make him human in the Season 8 finale, Crowley punishes Sam and Dean in the most human way he knows. And he doesn't want to hurt them because he might need them in the future. Tickling. Please Enjoy!


Sam and Dean reunited after their Garth case together. However, they were in a slump because there were no new cases, and they received no leads on finding Gadreel. The Winchesters didn't return to the bunker in case something serious did come up. So they were at another motel. And neither of the boys were very alert and certainly not attentive to much of anything around them, making it the _perfect _time for a vengeful demon to strike...

All was calm and quiet in their little motel room, only the occasional sound of a car or trunk zooming past the building on the freeway outside. Dean paused his internet surfing when he felt a strange new presence in the room. He cautiously took a look around the room, narrowing his eyes. Sam didn't seem to notice anything, completely absorbed in the book he was reading. Dean eventually relaxed when the feeling passed, thinking it was just a breeze from outside that gave him the chills.

Suddenly, an invisible but powerful force shot both brothers back on their respective beds, their heads colliding with the backboard before they slid down on their backs. The blow to their heads left Sam and Dean dazed for a second, vision going a bit blurry. But Dean was the first to recover and his eyes immediately fell on the black-clad figure standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello, boys."

"You son of a b-"

"Nice to see you, too, Dean. Sam," the King of Hell greeted the Winchesters.

"C-Crowley?" Sam was slowly coming back to the reality. Dean made a move to reach for his gun... well, at least he thought he did. He wanted to lift his arm and grab the gun sitting at the bedside table beside him, but nothing happened. He tried to move any other limb on his body, but couldn't. He looked over at Sam and saw that he wasn't moving either.

"Release us, dickbag!" Dean struggled harder, but all he was able to move was his head.

"Not even a hello... Where did you two learn your manners? Oh right, dear old dad. That would explain it..." Crowley grinned, obviously not afraid to hide his happiness with the current turn of events.

"What do you want?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh nothing right now, Moose. Just out to get some revenge," he walked closer to the beds, "You two do remember the trials, don't you?"

Painfully so, they did. Sam was bothered by the question more than Dean was and it was visible in the change in his facial expression.

"And remember that bit about tying me to a chair, trying to turn me into one of you pappy bags of skin?"

Neither of the brothers spoke, for fear they would make their current situation worse.

"So I have come to get some retribution."

Crowley heard Dean mutter something that sounded like, "... knew we shouldn't have let him go..." He let it slide for the present and continued talking.

"But since I can't kill you, though I'd _love_ to, for obvious reasons: Protection, insurance, play, etc... I have devised a more human method of dealing with you brats. Let start with the Squirrel..."

The demon advanced towards the bed Dean was glued to, a malicious smile decorating his features. Dean didn't like it, not one bit. He braced himself for pure pain without showing his fear, hopefully. But the smile that only grew wider gave him no reassurance.

"Leave him alone," Sam said quite calmly considering how much angrier he looked.

"Not your turn yet, Sam."

Crowley hovered over Dean and stretched out a hand towards the hunter. Dean couldn't suppress a flinch as he closed his eyes, awaiting the impending torture to surge through him like a... brush against his side? Dean tried jolting his torso to the right, but was still unable to move. He opened his eyes, hating that he did because Crowley was still standing over him with a single hand resting on his side. His fingers wiggled quickly against the fabric of the shirt Dean had on. The older Winchester tried valiantly to fight every urge to do what his nerves and body told him to do. But now that Crowley saw the change in his expression, he didn't let up on the scratching and wiggling, making it even harder for Dean to remain neutral.

"What's the matter, Squirrel? A bit ticklish?" the King of Hell teased. He started using both hands now that he was determined to get a reaction out of the hunter. Dean threw his head back onto the pillow, biting his lip as laughter bubbled up his throat. It was only a matter of time before... _damn_. Crowley had found his hips a bit too early for his liking and Dean completely shattered. Laughter poured from his mouth as if a dam had burst inside him.

"There we are..."

"HahahahaHAHA Nohohohahaha STAHAHAP!"

"Not finished yet."

Crowley, realizing he struck gold on Dean's hips, dug his thumbs into the dents on each side. Dean would have bucked like a bull if he wasn't held down by the demon powers restraining him. But this made it even more unbearable and all he could do was laugh and shake his head back and forth. The King of Hell tickled Dean for a while more. At long last, he stopped and stood up straight, turning towards Sam. The look he gave the younger Winchester made the very blood in Sam's veins freeze and he gulped down his fears.

"Hello, Moose. You as stubborn as him?"

Sam was growing more nervous as the demon approached. He seated himself beside Sam on the bed, smiling much like he did to Dean previously. Sam knew he was a goner. Immediately, Crowley connected with the hunter's ribs and Sam screamed before falling into loud laughter.

Dean was lying on his own bed, still catching his breath. He didn't know what came over him, and he knew that it was pretty much wrong... but he couldn't help but snort at Sam's laughter, even though it was Crowley producing it. It was strange to hear it as of late and it was kind of, well, nice. If this was Crowley's form of torture, so be it.

"Oh, you're much worse than your brother, Sam."

"IHIHI KNOHOHOHOW! St-StohohAHAHAHAP! CrohowleheheheHEHEY!"

The King of Hell just continued to scrape his fingers along Sam's ribs, sides, and even stomach. He noticed that the belly-button area was especially bad. Dean began to chuckle at the noises Sam was making. The deep rumbling sound caught Crowley's attention and he turned around to identify Dean as the source of the low laughter.

"So, you enjoy his misfortune? If I'm not mistaken, it was _you_ that voted to keep me locked in that wretched dungeon in the first place. Let's just tack that on to my list," Crowley advanced on Dean again, leaving Sam be for the time being.

"No! Nononono stop! You get the hell away from mehehehe!" Dean's sensitivity betrayed him as he practically giggled when Crowley ran his fingers along his waistline.

"Moose, where's another one of Dean's sweet spots?"

"Sam, don't you d-"

"H-His neck..."

"You bitch!"

Crowley didn't hesitate to lightly tickle one side of Dean's neck. The hunter was so happy he was able to move his head because he could lock out the demon's fingers if he wished. Still, that didn't prevent it from being ticklish as hell. Dean giggled and squealed when Crowley tickled just behind his ears.

"Gehehehehehet SahahaHAHAHAmmy! Hahahehehehaha Kn-Kneeheehees!"

"What was that?"

"Dean!" Sam yelled, feeling betrayed even though he knew he was not the most loyal brother either for selling him out.

"Once more, if you don't mind."

"His kneeheeHEES HEHEHEY!" Crowley had gone back to Dean's hips for a moment, just to revel in the dominance he had over him at this moment. He soon was back on Sam, ignoring the pleading coming his way from the giant of a man. The demon went after Sam's knees straight away, squeezing the caps and wiggling his fingers underneath them. Each touch sent electricity through Sam's body and he howled with laughter. Crowley did this for some time then experimented somewhere else. He dug his fingers into the Winchester's underarm and Sam shrieked before falling into mad laughter again. The action made the dimples unfamiliar to Crowley leap out of Sam's cheeks.

"STAHAHAHAHAP PLEHEHEASE CR-CROWLEHEHEHEY HAHAHA!"

"Alright," and he let up, stepping away from both of the beds. Sam was busy catching his breath, a smile still gracing his features.

"Thanks, boys, this was quite enjoyable."

"You better snap your ass out of here right now, demon dick."

"Fair enough. Toodles."

The brothers were free and Crowley was gone. And the King of Hellwasn't gonna lie, he had a bit of a soft spot for Sam and Dean Winchester.

_~The End~_


End file.
